1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket having an improved cam mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the conventionally ZIF socket 6 includes a rectangular-shaped base 7, a rectangular-shaped cover 8 movable on the base 7, and a cam mechanism 9 attached on the base 7 and the cover 8. The cam mechanism 9 comprises a cam 91 having a driving section 911 engaging with the cover 8, a rotating section 912 engaging with the base 7, and a riveting section 913 extending from a bottom side of the rotating section 912, and a base ring 92 assembled onto the riveting section 913 from a bottom thereof. In use, the riveting section 913 is riveted and abuts against the base ring 92 to securely assemble the cover 8 and the base 7 together. However, during riveting of the cam mechanism 9 to the base ring 92, occasionally, an uneven riveting force is exerted on the riveting section 913, which is easily deformed. If it is deformed toward a lateral side 914, it may destroy the steady rotation of the cam 91. Additionally, since the riveting force is exerted vertically against a bottom uniform face 915 of the riveting section 913, the force can be easily transferred to the rotating section 912, which can result in radial deformation of the rotating section 912, and thus an increase in friction between the rotating section 912 and the base 7. This flaw is also found in the copending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/108,124 which has the same assignee with the invention and is an improvement to the conventional ZIF socket for another consideration.
Hence, a ZIF socket having an improved cam mechanism is required.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to fprovide a ZIF socket with an improved cam mechanism which is more likely to operate smoothly following assembly.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a ZIF socket in accordance with the present invention includes an insulating base having a plurality of terminals therein, a cover slideably movable on the base, and a cam mechanism securely assembled on the base and the cover. The cam mechanism includes a cam and a base ring. The cam has a driving section engagable with the cover, a rotating section engagable with the base and extending from the driving section, and a riveting section extending from the rotating section. An axis of the rotating section is offset from that of the driving section a predetermined distance. The base ring attaches to the riveting section. The riveting section has a bottom riveting surface at a bottommost side thereof and a V-shaped groove defined in the bottom riveting surface. The V-shaped groove provides a more controlled deformation of the riveting section, under less riveting pressure, so avoids transfer of large riveting forces to the rotating section.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.